Your Eyes Can't Lie
by The-Other-Second-One
Summary: "You, Death the Kid, are a liar." You may think that you can fool anyone, "but you have no idea what your eyes are telling me." Rated for language. Fluff, if you will.


**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Soul Eater. Obviously.**

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first Soul Eater Fic, hope you like it! I have tons of things to do, but this story idea, was just pounding against my skull for weeks! So, here, and let's hope everything else updates soon! **

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Hey, Kid…"

I looked over at my friend.

"What is it now Black Star?"

"I was thinking and…"

There was a blush creeping onto his face. I tore my eyes away from him before a similar heat could make it's way onto mine.

"What…were you thinking about exactly?"

"Well…Lately we've been spending tons of time together huh?"

"Your point?"

"I just thought it was weird…I mean, since when do we hang out together?"

"Well, lately it seems."

Black Star just shifted in his place on the balcony's banister.

"If you've got such a problem with coming over to my house then I won't invite you next time."

The air grew thick and tense between us. I didn't like the idea of him declining my invitations.

"That….wasn't what I meant…"

"Then, were you implying that it's weird for us to spend time together?"

"….Yeah."

I stared at him for a moment. What exactly was he hinting at?

"I think it's kinda' nice…. I mean, we never used to talk much before…but now….It's like we're best friends! We share all our secrets!" We also shared eye contact.

"I guess so…" As far as he was concerned, our relationship was completely honest. How could I come out and talk about the gnawing feeling he gave my chest? Or that I couldn't stop taking in his image?

"There is one thing that …." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Yeah…?" What if it was something big? I'd feel so horrible if he told me something important that he couldn't hide, while I stood here with my own feelings bottled up somewhere I wouldn't even let him acknowledge. Why am I so ridiculous?

"Well, not that it matters much….I just think that your eyes are awesome."

My eyes….are awesome?

"….Uhmm, thank you?"

"Well, I mean… if I take the time to look you in the eye, I can see everything you're thinking."

W-What? Does that mean, that even though I've tried so hard…. he knows?

"Then…what am I thinking?"

His smile was gone. He took his time getting off the banister and moving beside me on the balcony. His face was inches from mine and decreasing in distance. I was getting dizzy.

"You," I gulped "are totally overwhelmed by my awesomeness right now! That's all there is to it!" He started to nod as my personal space became my own again.

"Wh-What makes you say that exactly?"

The better question was, what had I expected him to do? Why was I suddenly disappointed?

"Well, you were totally spaced while I was checking you out! You were totally in awe of my amazing abilities"

He was checking me out? He sounded sincere enough…

"Bullshit."

"Aha ha…Maybe" He used a tone that I didn't know he could muster. Husky, yet uniquely Black Star. All the while, looking me in the eye. "Did you want me to check you out Kid?"

I stared at him. _Did_ I want him to check me out? Why would he ask me that all of a sudden? What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"If you weren't aware, I have standards." I walked past him into my room.

That was incredibly harsh. I don't know why I did that. Was it reflex? Or just defense…?

"Liar."

I stopped mid-strut to turn and look at him with a failed attempt at my usual expression. When had he gotten so close to me?

He grabbed me by the back of my neck. My face was so close to his, I could feel his heat on my cheeks.

"H-Hu?"

"You, Death the Kid, are a liar."

When I didn't respond he continued.

"You play this cool act around everyone, but you can't lie to me and expect it to work." He moved his hand from my neck and held my cheek. "You may think that you're so great when it comes to saying things you don't mean, but you have no idea what your eyes are telling me."

Again with my eyes? Why was it _them_ that caught his attention?

"What are they saying that's so important?" Sure I was spiteful, but why did he only notice my gods damned eyes? Nothing more?

"Hee heh, how can you be jealous of your own eyes?"

H-How did he know I was….?

"Surprised? You know, you shouldn't try so hard to lie."

I couldn't deny what he was saying. I was a liar. On second thought, that didn't matter right now. Not when he was kissing me.

Well, there was nothing left to say I guess, the last thing I remember was falling to my knees and passing out…

And then waking up. In my bed with Black Star beside me. Why was he lying down beside me?

"Oh…You're awake then?" He turned to look at me and flashed me a smirk.

It occurred to me exactly why I was lying in bed with Black Star beside me. How could he look so relaxed after he'd just kissed me!

"Because I know it wasn't a mistake."

He….could read my mind?

"No, but your eyes, don't like to keep secrets Kid"

My….My eyes? He could read everything and more…through my eyes…?

He smiled at me and rolled over so he was facing me properly.

"Yeah. That's about right."

A kiss.

Passionate. Heartfelt. Honest.

Black Star.

Everything I wasn't.

He pulled away, and all I could think about was what I was.

Detached. Empty. A liar.

Death the Kid.

What did he see in me?

"Shut up."

"Wh-What?"

"I said shut up."

"I…I wasn't…"

"How many times do I have to call you a liar before you realize I want the truth outta' you?"

I stared at him.

"Sorry…."

"Shuddup!"

He rolled me over and lay down on top of me.

"You, are fucking perfect."

I…I was most certainly not! Who was the liar now bastard?

"Hey, if the great Black Star says your perfect, what does that make you?"

"An idiot for believing him!" I shoved him off me. The bastard was toying with me! He could see how I felt and was taking full advantage of it!

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"I don't get you at all! What's wrong with you?" In all honestly I didn't want answers, I just wanted to pull his body back over mine.

He didn't reply at first, he just stared at me with a look of surprise.

"You…seriously don't know?"

"Why would _I _know what was wrong with you?"

"I thought I made it obvious…"

"Made what obvious? All you've done today is confuse the crap out of me! So I'll ask you again, what the _hell_ is wrong with you!" My voice got louder, maybe out of defense, but it hurt that he toyed with me for some sick joke.

He smiled at me and I thought I would punch him in his smug face. What was it that I wasn't getting? He was fucking around with me! That bastard, I….

"Kiddo," he took the time to laugh and smile at me, and I could practically feel my knuckles turning white. "I'm in love with you!"

He…wasn't lying.

He moved from his spot on my bed. He was sitting in front of me now. Before I actually knew how to react, he was kissing me again. Romantic and sweet. Honest.

He, Black Star, loved me.

This time, I kissed back.

"Bastard" I managed to pant out when we finally pulled apart "you should have said something sooner…"

"Honestly Kid? You're absolutely right."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to himself.

Damn it all if I was to keep lying to myself at this point.

I was in love with Black Star, and he was in love with me. To not accept that, well… let's just say that no matter what I denied, he'd get his '_I love you_'s from my damned eyes.

/::/The_End\\::\\

Hope you liked it? Review? Favourite? Something?

T.o.S.o


End file.
